


derek hates going to the bar

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles is drunk...sterek drabble - 10/1 - words of the day: snail, deer, dash





	derek hates going to the bar

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh…”

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. Why did he agree to go to the bar?

“Hey, Der? Who’s your favorite reindeer. I like Blitzen the best.”

He’ll never understand the thought process of a drunk Stiles. “Come on, Stiles. Let’s get you home.”

Derek tries to bring Stiles to his feet gently, but it must have still been too fast for him. “Whoa. Let’s try a snail's pace, mmkay? Everything's spinning.”

“How bout I just carry you?”

“Mmm, like you did on our wedding night? Bridal style?”

“If you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
